e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elina
|Title = Elina エリナ |Image = Mizuno_Erina_(October_2017).jpg |Caption = Elina (October 2017) |Birth Name = Mizuno Erina ミズノ エリナ |Stage Name = Elina |Born = February 8, 1993 (age ) |Birth = Tokyo, Japan |Blood = A |Sign = Aquarius |Height = 160cm |Occupation = Actress, performer, choreographer |Years Active = 2009-present |Labels = Sony Music Associated Records, onenation (2011-2013) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2009-present) |Associated Acts = Flower, E-girls |Accounts = Profile at LDH Website @elina_mizuno on Instagram |Group1= Flower |join= April 1, 2010 |left= October 11, 2013 |time= |position= Performer, leader (2010-2013) |debutrelease= "Still" |lastrelease= "Taiyou to Himawari" |Group2= E-girls |join2= April 24, 2011 |left2= October 11, 2013 |time2= |position2= Performer |debutrelease2= "Celebration!" |lastrelease2= "Gomennasai no Kissing You" }} Mizuno Erina (水野絵梨奈; also known as Mizuno Elina), currently known by the stage name Elina, is an actress, performer and choreographer under LDH JAPAN. She is a former member of the groups Flower and E-girls. She left the groups on October 18, 2013. Biography Early Life Mizuno Erina was born on February 8, 1993 in Tokyo, Japan. Mizuno started performing art activities from early childhood and started full-scale activities as an actress from age 15. She is a graduate from VAW Glory High School and attended classes in EXPG Tokyo prior to joining LDH. 2010 On April 1, Mizuno joined the initial line-up of FLOWER, alongside Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami and Nakajima Mio. 2011 On April 24, she was announced as member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and FLOWER. On October 12, she made debut with FLOWER with their single "Still". 2013 On October 18, Mizuno announced to have graduated from Flower and E-girls to focus on personal activities.E-girls/Flower 水野絵梨奈より応援してくださっている皆さまへ Although, she remained under management of LDH as an actress. 2015 She went to study in New York during 2015 and 2016. After returning to Japan, she started using the stage name Elina. 2017 As of November, Elina is working as a choreographer, teacher and performer on freestyle workshops. Works Music Release Participation Flower ; Singles * Still * SAKURA Regret * forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ * Koibito ga Santa Claus * Taiyou to Himawari (last) E-girls ; Albums * Lesson 1 ; Singles * Celebration! * One Two Three * Follow Me * THE NEVER ENDING STORY * CANDY SMILE * Gomennasai no Kissing You (last) E-girls Participation ; Music Videos * Celebration! * One Two Three * Follow Me * THE NEVER ENDING STORY ** JUST IN LOVE * CANDY SMILE * Gomennasai no Kissing You ;Seifuku Dance * One Two Three * Follow Me * THE NEVER ENDING STORY * Gomennasai no Kissing You Filmography Movies * 2009 Gelatin Silver, Love * 2009 Senritsu Meikyuu 3D * 2011 Beat (TV) * 2011 Runway Beat * 2012 Aku no Kyouten * 2015 Z Island * 2015 Soredake / that's it Dramas * 2010 Chase * 2011 Kingyo Club * 2012 Boku no Natsuyasumi * 2012 Piece * 2013 Biblia Koshodou no Jiken Techo * 2013 35-sai no Koukousei * 2014 Yoshiwara Uradoushin Music Video Appearances * 2005 Aobozu - "Uzura" * 2007 - " " * 2012 - " " (narration) Gallery Mizuno Erina.jpg|Mizuno Erina (November 2013) uno_erina_l.jpg|Mizuno Erina promoting "Gomennasai no Kissing You" (August 2013) prof01.jpg|Mizuno Erina promoting "Taiyou to Himawari" (July 2013) img_pro_mizuno_0605.jpg|Mizuno Erina (June 2013) 22249669.jpeg|Mizuno Erina promoting Lesson 1 (March 2013) 21778010.jpeg|Mizuno Erina promoting "CANDY SMILE" (February 2013) mizuno.jpg|Mizuno Erina promoting "THE NEVER ENDING STORY" (January 2013) tumblr_inline_mksrcu3Yqu1qz4rgp.jpg|Mizuno Erina promoting "Koibito ga Santa Claus" (October 2012) 17267408.jpeg|Mizuno Erina promoting "Follow Me" (August 2012) migyt.jpg|Mizuno Erina promoting "forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~" (July 2012) migyttyyu.jpg|Mizuno Erina promoting "One Two Three" (March 2012) 15563554.jpeg|Mizuno Erina promoting "SAKURA Regret" (January 2012) 11695183.jpeg|Mizuno Erina promoting "Celebration!" (November 2011) E6B0B4E9878EE7B5B5E6A2A8E5A5881.jpg|Mizuno Erina promoting "Still" (August 2011) tumblr_inline_o3evyiXlAc1qkquv4_540.jpg|Mizuno Erina (2010) Trivia * Favorite Artists: Christina Aguilera, BIGBANG, Boyz II Men * Favorite Movies: Moulin Rouge!, Burlesque, Rent, Studio Ghibli works (Tenkou no Shiro Laputa, Kaze no Tani no Nausicaä) * Favorite Food: Broccoli, Avocados, Salmon * Favorite Flower: White lisianthus flowers * Hobbies: Skiing, Karaoke, Reading shounen manga, Eating out Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Profile at LDH Website * Official Instagram Category:Flower Category:E-girls Category:1993 Births Category:2009 Debut Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type A Category:Flower Former Members Category:E-girls Former Members Category:Actresses Category:Performers Category:Aquarius Category:2013 Departures